


Imagination

by seamistress89



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, I really don't know what else to add to these tags, Link imagines up Sidon, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamistress89/pseuds/seamistress89
Summary: Mainly just some solo action between Link and his hand.OR Link imagines up a certain zoran prince for himself and gets a bit carried away...?





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Sea: … Yep, I am trash. I am pure trash.
> 
> I own nothing, as per usual.

It was late into the night by the time Link pulled on the reigns of Epona's bridle, pulling her into a gentle trot along the grassy plains of Lanaryu's valley, just south west of the great spring. He was exhausted to bits and he knew he should set up camp soon for the night, given of course he didn't find an inn or a stable soon. To be honest though, it didn't look like one would be in sight anytime soon.

 

The Hyrulian let out a sigh and a hand moved from the bridle to glide through blond locks. He almost wanted to try and ride through the night, to see if he could make to to Zora's domain, but at this time of night and given how exhausted Epona looked, Link decided otherwise might be best. Gently, he guided the horse to a nearby set of ruins and swiftly took care of the few bokoblin who took refuge within before he guided his horse just inside and to a barrel that looked to be filled with rain water. As the great horse moved to lap at the water, Link began to pull things from Epona's form. First the bridle, followed by the blanket that hung from the back of her saddle as well as his bag he let sit on the knob near the front. Finally he pulls the saddle itself from her and begins to set up an area he deems comfortable enough to set up his blanket and bag.

 

The ground is not the most comfortable no matter where he tries within the ruins, but he finally settles on a spot and sets his camp up. It doesn't take long for Epona to get enough water from the barrel and lay near the spot her master chose to set up. Link smiles at the horse when she lays near him and soon settles to lay down after a nip of food himself and offerings of apples to his beloved horse.

 

Despite his great fatigue, Link finds it rather difficult to sleep. Epona seemed to find sleep easily though, and he's grateful that his horse can rest so easily. As Link lays there, his mind begins to have a wander. His thoughts don't seem to linger on anything for more than a few minutes really. He mainly thinks about his quest to take down calamity Ganon and save Hyrule, but as he thinks of this, his thoughts slowly turn over to the friends he's made along the way.

 

His friends... They were all great people and almost every citizen he's met has made him smile in one way or another. Albeit, a few of them have made him grimace or frown, but most the folk he's met along the way have been extremely great. As his thoughts turn over towards the zorans he's met, his smile turns more embarrassed. Especially when a certain zoran prince comes to mind.

 

Link would admit, his first thoughts of the prince was while he was charming, he was almost a little... too exuberant? As he'd spend time with him though, Link would come to not only appreciate that exuberance, but also come to find it attractive in its own little way. He's not really sure how to explain it... or even if he could. He doesn't dwell on that, though. His thoughts instead turn towards how the zoran makes him feel.

 

Most and foremost, he makes Link feel **loved**. That's really the only way to describe the feeling. The constant cheering the prince does for him when he visits, the flutter of butterflies in his stomach when he graces (yes, graces!) Link with one of his dazzling smiles. His thoughts begin to slow on one thought, or rather the feeling that thought brings him. Lightly calloused hands begin to move up his shirt, pushing the fabric up as the hands roam. Link imagines the hands moving along his sides as ones that are a bit larger with claws for nails as his own run up his side. The shirt is soon removed and laid beside his blanket. A small sigh escapes as the nails trail along his sides and to the sides of his chest, where one set of nails glides closer to his right nipple. Slowly the nails lift and the pad of his index finger replaces the touch as it circles the slightly darker skin in the middle of one pectoral.

 

He can feel the heat start to ride in his loins but he ignores the feeling for the moment, instead concentrating on the feel of the nipple growing harder, rougher even. Soon the nipple is no more than a pebble. The finger lifts from his chest and Link brings it to his lips where he kisses the pad of the digit and imagines red skin against his lips instead of his own pale hue.

 

Still with the image of red skin in mind, his lips part to allow the digit access to his mouth and he wraps his lips around three fingers. He moans a little around the digits as his tongue laps around them, coating them with saliva. As he continues to coat the fingers, he imagines dilated yellow and black eyes staring down at him with lust and want. The look of pure arousal in those eyes spurs him on further and Link moves his second hand along his chest again, but this time to the left, unloved, nipple. He imagination spurred on further, he imagines the lust filled gaze staying with him as a red head with white lips moves down along his body and down to the untouched skin. Sharp teeth would expose and a pure guttural sound would reverberate against his skin before those sharp teeth would drag along his skin. They would poke at the skin just enough to have it turned pink before a thick tongue would escape and run along taught skin.

 

Another moan reverberates around the digits before they slide from his lips with a wet pop. The need to feel the think tongue still echoes in his mind as the now wet digits of his right hand begin to travel down from the now unattended nipple and trail to his belly button where his pointer finger circles and presses in the middle for a half second. His left hand moves to join the waist line with his right a moment later and his hips raise to pull down his trousers and undergarments. In the back of his mind, it rationalizes that maybe he should fully discard his clothing, so he doesn't have as much to wash in a nearby river tomorrow morning. His hands (and his imaginary Sidon) seem to agree with this sentiment.

 

It only takes but a few more seconds before he's lain bare as the day he was born on the blanket. Both hands wander along and down further. Only one stops just a little sooner then the other. The nails of his left hand play with the small hairs that tickle around his scrotum and shaft while the still damp enough fingers of his right move just a bit further south. One leg hitches up a bit to get a better angle as light fingers play at the pucker of his hole. He doesn't give himself much time to relax before the first finger slides in.

 

A gasp parts his lips now and his hole flutters around the first half the finger he's pushed in. It's only to the second knuckle when he stopped to adjust. Thankfully it doesn't take long for him to adjust, used to the feeling by now. This isn't his first fantasy of the zoran prince, after all. After a few seconds, the finger is fully slipped in and he takes a moment to just breath. Even the fingers that tickle his pubic hairs pause for the moment. Again, it doesn't take long. Soon, he's adjusted his hips again and the finger is pulling out and pushing back in, wiggling enough to loosen for a second finger to enter and join its fellow digit. The same process is had for the second finger as was the first. There is a pause, this one just a little longer then the first.

 

Soon his entrance is being spread in a scissoring motion as the twin fingers move. Low moans escape and his hips arch along with the middle of his back. He knows his body is about as taught as a string on a bow, but at the moment, he just can't care. He focuses on the feeling of the fingers exploring his pucker and soon his left hand is moving closer to his shaft. Light fingers wrap around the base and give it an experimental squeeze. Another noise of bliss escapes and his back arches a little more. In his mind, it's not his hands that explore his body, but those of the larger, red ones. He maneuvers his fingers in his still tight ass to where nails scrape his inner walls and all he feels at that moment is an excited shiver run along his spine as he imagines the claws of his imagined prince doing this to him.

 

He would vaguely notice as that mouth moves closer to his as the fingers move within him. His own fingers mirror just what he things the zoran would do as the nails continue to brush along his inner walls as they stretch him further. Sweet nothings would be whispered in his ear, calling him a good boy for letting out such sweet noises. He could feel the temptation to bite his lip, to bite back those sweet noises the zoran would like to hear fall from those pretty lips, but a squeeze of his shaft would prevent such a action and Link gasps at the feeling.

 

A third finger soon presses to his loosened hole and Link can feel said hole flutter. This time the flutter would be more needy though as it would want to swallow the finger whole, as if starved for the attention it would bring him. His hips maneuver again and Link moans deeper this time when the fingers move and scratch his inner walls. With a slight adjustment, it doesn't take long for Link to be a gasping, moaning mess as those digits find and press into his prostate.

 

His left hand once more squeezes, but this time just enough as his fingers press along a vein as the fingers of his right hand continue to assault his prostate. The build up within him causes further noises to escape as he imagines his beloved prince assaulting his poor hole while at the same time refusing him release just yet. Oh no, his prince would have further plans in store before he would allow Link to well, relax. The fingers within him soon relent and slide from his hole with another wet pop and Link whimpers. He can feel the touch of soft lips – softer then one might imagine a pair of fish lips to be – to press against his cheek and another whisper would leave those delicate lips. He's not sure what the other would say as consolation, too caught in the feeling to care. He just knows it would be a gentle tone and would have him nodding his consent to something. The feeling of a long shaft poking at his hole would soon fill him as the feeling of another – he's always imagined a zoran would possess two dicks – would press up against his own. The hand along his own would move to accommodate to the second and the feeling of the prince stilling would fill his mind as he would wait ever so patiently for Link to relax and give the word (or hand motion, in the mute's case) for him to **move**.

 

When he would, Link imagines it would feel so good. The feeling of that thick, long cock moving in and out in a slow but comfortable motion, as his second would move along Link's own, the hand occasionally moving to bring about an even better feeling. Link doesn't really take notice as his fingers are once more moving within him, imagining them to be the princes second cock as his first moves along with Link's (Sidon's) hand and the zorans first and front cock.

 

As the imagery continues on in his head, the fingers start to move quicker, rougher, accommodating to Sidon's movements growing in speed and force. His left hand also starts to jerk a bit harder and at this pace, it really doesn't take Link long to take himself over the edge. A hoarse cry escapes as cum shoots from his tip, spraying out in hoot white ribbons that land mostly on the end of his blanket as well as some in the grass. His fingers of his right hand press hard against his prostate, causing his orgasm to last just a bit longer then it would with just tugging on himself.

 

Slowly he can feel his imaginary Sidon press their lips together, swallowing some of his noises selfishly. Links lips move wantonly against the air, desperate to kiss the prince in return. It takes him but a few moments to calm down and glazed blue eyes slowly open as his fingers slip from his ass. Link gives a small whine as his hole flutters once more, demanding the fulfilling attention just a little more but Link simply sighs when his eyes meet nothing but the sight of some ruins and the night sky.

 

He supposes that's aright. He's not sure what he really expected to be above him, or anywhere near, but he was sure it would never be someone as beautiful as the zoran prince. After all, he could have anyone, probably of any race even. So why would he ever want someone as plain as Link? With those thoughts left to tingle at the back of his mind, Link sits up just enough to pull a towel from his backpack to clean himself up, change into some fresh garments to sleep in (he supposes the Gerudo outfit is as good as any to sleep in, right?) and turns on his side, pulling some of the blanket over his form (careful to tuck his feet in so as not to press them into his mess all night) to finally fall into a mostly restful sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sea: So... yeah, that happened.
> 
> I really don't know what to say soooo... I'm just gonna post this and leave it at that.


End file.
